Sora y leon,Kalestar
by Sapphire of Love-15
Summary: el amor de sora y leon por fin se revela pero para que esten juntos tendran que pasar muchas cosas
1. Chapter 1

Yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de los que se presentan en esta historia.

Espero que les guste es mi primer historia sobre sora y leon y perdón por la faltas de ortografía y espero que la lean.

El principio de un gran amor:

Ya habían pasado meses desde que sora y leon realizaron la técnica angelical y estaban comenzando planes para una nueva obra.

Kalos- llamo a todos los acróbatas del escenario kaleido para los avances de la nueva obra; cuando todos se encontraban en su oficina le dijo el nombre de la nueva obra que seria el amor del sol y la luna y que la encargada de esa obra iba ser mía.

Mía- la obra se trata sobre el amor de un hombre denominado por su pueblo sol y de una joven nombrada luna por su bondad y belleza, como todos saben los que realizaran esta técnica serán los acróbatas principales sora y leon, pero al final hay un inconveniente que no si lo aceptarán.

Kalos- lo que pasa es que al final sol y luna se dan un beso.

Sora y leon se quedaron quietos al oír este inconveniente al final de la obra y que por supuesto no lo iban a rechazar por los espectadores.

Flash Back:

Leon ya había sentido sentimientos durante semanas hacia sora la necesidad de abrazarla, besarla y verla cada día en el escenario, leon era una persona tímida y además nunca había sentido ese sentimiento ya que nunca amo a alguien en verdad.

Fin del Flash Back

Leon en su pensamiento creyó que aprovechando los ensayos de la escena final podía saber si en verdad esta enamorado de sora.

Sora pensaba como le daría un beso al dios de la muerte pero la tal idea del beso no le desagrado para nada ya que sentía un sentimiento y deseo de besarlo.

Sora- bueno mía si el joven leon no tiene problema haremos la escena del beso.

Mía- esta bien sora joven leon que dice

Leon- no tengo nada que decir si la estrella del escenario quiere por que no.

Así comenzaron lo ensayos de la obra y de nuevas técnicas para la obra, la escenas de la se empezaron a ensayar durante semanas hasta que un día llego el ensayo del beso.

Mía- bueno sora, leon están listos.

Sora- claro mía.

Y así empezó la escena leon se acercaba al rostro de sora para besarla, sora sentía cosquilleos en su interior y cuando sora sintió los tibios y dulces labios de leon estaban en sus labios en ese momento tanto sora como leon aceptaron que ambos se amaban y que debían confesarlo, leon es su pensamiento no deseaba separarse de sora pero debía hacerlo para no levantar sospechas así que se separaron.

Mía- estuvo perfecto

Leon- que bien actúas sora.

Sora- se enrojeció y solo le dijo gracias joven leon.

Leon- sora puedo hablar contigo en mi camerino dentro de un momento es importante.

Sora- claro joven leon.

Plisss dejen Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Como me habían pedido aquí les dejo el otro capitulo espero que les guste.

Mientras sora camina asía el camerino de leon, leon pensaba como le diría lo que sentía por ella, sin hacer que se sintiera incomoda.

Toc, toc, toc

Sora- joven leon esta ahí?

Leon se quedo pasmado al oír la voz de sora y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta de su camerino.

Leon- pasa tenemos cosas de que hablar

Sora- claro joven leon

Sora paso y se sentó en una silla que esta en el camerino y sora le pregunto

Sora- de que quiere hablar con migo joven leon?

Leon- sora quiero hacerte una pregunta sobre la escena que acabamos de practicar.

Sora se puso sonrojada al recordar la escena del beso y de los sentimientos que sintió al besarla.

Sora- claro joven leon por que?

Leon se acerco casi como para darle un beso, sora se puso mas sonrojada todavía parecía tomate.

Leon- sora quiero saber que sentiste en la escena del beso.

Sora se quedo pasmada no imaginaba que el joven leon le preguntaría eso.

Sora- a que se refiere joven leon.

Leon- si sientes un sentimiento a la hora en te bese, amor, enojo, tristeza que sientes por mi sora eso es lo que quiero saber.

Sora- joven leon yo….

En ese momento leon beso a sora con tal pasión que sora correspondió sin pensarlo y leon pensaba que el corresponderle era que si sentía algo por el.

Leon- sora te amo y quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.

Sora- joven leon yo, no se que decirle estoy muy confundidas y no se que es el amor y si lo que siento por usted lo es.

Leon- entiendo no conoces tus sentimientos, entonces mientras no me digas que sientes por mi no podré ensayar mas contigo pediré un cambio de compañera.

Sora se quedo sorprendida al oír esto, el cambio y que ya no iba a ensayar más con ella.

Sora- joven leon déme tiempo para pensarlo bien.

Leon- ese tiempo es el que yo ensayaré con alguien mas, le diré a Mía el cambio durante unos días.

Leon salio del camerino dejando a sora pasmada y confundida no creía que el dios de la muerte se había enamorado de ella y sobre todo se quedo muy confundida.

Sora en su pensamiento "leon perdóname por no decirte todavía lo que siento, estoy muy confundida"

Por favor dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje

Espero que les guste mi otro cap

Mientras Leon caminaba hacia donde esta mía pensaba, -no puedo creer que sora no sienta nada por mí, no lo puedo creer, debe estar confundida por lo que le dije y por no conocer ese sentimiento.

Leon- mía quiero pedir un cambio de pareja para la obra

Mía- por que joven Leon

Leon- por que ya no puedo seguir actuando con sora como compañera.

Mía- joven Leon pero esta obra se hizo especial para las personalidades de usted y sora.

Leon- mía has lo que te pido sino ya no saldré en la obra esta claro.

Mía- si joven Leon pero quien quiere que sea su pareja en esta obra.

Leon- dile a May si quiere hacer el papel sino buscaremos a otra.

Mía- si joven Leon pero, este cambio será permanente.

Leon- no mía sino hasta que sepa algo que me interesa y que cambiara mi vida.

Mía- entiendo joven Leon, voy por May.

Mientras mía fue a buscar a May se encontró con sora y ella estaba muy apagada y muy triste.

Mía- sora que paso, por que el joven Leon ya no va a actuar contigo en la obra, dime por favor.

Sora- no es nada mía solo una discusión con el joven Leon y por eso quiso que ya no fuera su pareja, no me importa yo sola puedo brillar y ya no tiene importancia, estoy bien mira, ya estoy feliz

Mía- esta bien sora iré a buscar a May

Sora- para que la quieres mía?

Mía- no se como lo vas a tomar sora pero… el joven Leon la pidió como tu remplazo en la obra.

Sora al oír esto no lo podía creer que el joven Leon la cambio tan rápido, no depuse de a verle dicho que la amaba

Mía- sora estas bien

Sora- si estoy bien no te preocupes y si buscas a May esta con Rosetta en el otro salón de practicas.

Mía- gracias sora, la iré a buscar adiós

Sora no se encontraba bien se sentía como que ella tenia la culpa por no saber sus sentimiento todavía y que por eso perdió a Leon como compañero, sentía un sentimiento que no lo conocía pero en el fondo sabia que eran celos.

Leon se encontraba practicando solo en el trapecio y pensando que –talvez en el cambio sora se dará cuenta si me ama para no compartirme ni como compañero, Leon siguió practicando mientras mía estaba buscando a su nueva compañera.

Que creen que pasara después, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews pliss. *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje.

Mía- siguió buscando a la que sería su nueva compañera de Leon.

Mey se encontraba practicando con Rosetta en el otro salón de prácticas estaban practicando una técnica nueva para la obra que se aproximaba y para la cual querían estar preparadas a la hora del estreno.

Mey- esfuérzate rosetta si es que quieres seguir siendo mi compañera, pon más entusiasmo en lo que haces.

Rosetta- hago lo mejor que puedo, ya estoy muy cansada.

Mey- no me importa no es suficiente.

Mía oyó las voces de Mey y rosetta en el salón de prácticas y entro para decirle a Mey el cambio de las parejas de actuación.

Mía- Mey por fin te encuentro necesito hablar contigo.

Mey- Sobre qué.

Mía- sobre la obra.

Mey- que pasa con la obra, que acaso Sora se retiro por qué no pudo.

Mía- no sino que, Leon quiere que seas su nueva compañera y venia a preguntarte si aceptas.

Mey- pues no se bajo qué condiciones o porque él y Sora se pelearon y yo quede como segunda.

Mía- eso tendrás que hablarlo con Leon yo no sé nada solo vine a decirte lo que mando a decir el.

Mey- bueno entonces vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere el Dios de la muerte.

Mey y mía se fueron a donde estaba Leon practicando, mientras hablaban de que fue lo que hizo que Leon tomara esta decisión tan absurda.

Mía- joven Leon aquí esta Mey y quiere hablar del cambio.

Mey- si Leon que paso para que quieras que yo sea tu compañera y no Sora.

Leon- Sora y yo tuvimos unas diferencias y por eso ya no la quiero como compañera, por eso te lo pregunte si quieres tómalo y si no hay un montón que quisiera tomar tu lugar.

Mey- está bien Leon acepto pero dime por cuanto será el cambio.

Leon- hasta que Sora me conteste unas series de cosas.

Mey- está bien Leon.

Leon y Mey empezaron los ensayos día con día, mientras qué Sora los miraba de lejos, Leon no había querido hacer el ensayo del beso por que esperaba a que Sora reaccionara, Sora no se quedo de brazos cruzados y empezó a ensaya con Rosetta el papel de Mey pero Sora aun se sentía vacía muy confundida si decirle a Leon la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, decirle que lo amaba y que decirle que estaba confusa era por el miedo de ella misma.

Lo siento si me tarde pero he estado muy ocupada pero ya muy pronto tendré vacaciones y subiré mas espero que no se me vaya la inspiración. Bye plisss dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por qué me tarde tanto es que he estado muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de escribir pero bueno espero que les guste.

Los ensayos habían continuado y Leon y May ya había perfeccionado todas las escenas de la obra acepto la del beso, ya que león esperaba que sora revelara sus sentimientos antes de practicar esa escena pero no fue hací ya había pasado tiempo y la obra muy pronto se iba a estrenar y necesitaban esa escena, Sora también logro perfeccionar las técnicas y acrobacias de May y pensaba que ya era tiempo de que león y May practicaran la escena del beso.

May- Leon la última escena que tenemos que ensayar es la del beso

Leon- Lose mañana empezaremos el ensayo de la escena

May- como quieras

Mía- escucho que mañana se realizaría el ensayo de la escena del beso y tenía que decírselo a Sora.

Mía recorría los pasillos del escenario Kaleido en busca de Sora pero escucho ruidos en un de los salón de práctica.

Mía- Sora!

Sora- que pasa Mía

Mía- tengo que decirte algo sobre Leon y May

Al oír esas palabras el corazón de sora se estremeció pensó que ya habían ensayado la escena del beso y los sentimientos entre ellos habían cambiado.

Sora- de que se trata

Mía- Leon y May ensayaran mañana la escena del beso

Sora- que bien ya se habían tardado y dime como a qué hora será?

Mía- como a las nueva de la mañana después de su entrenamiento diario

Sora- gracias por decirme mía

Sora pensaba tal vez era su última oportunidad de hacer sus miedos a un lado y decirle a Leon lo que sentía.

May- Leon ya acabamos el entrenamiento es hora de realizar la escena

Leon- está bien comencemos con la dichosa escena

Mía- Joven Leon ya quiere empezar el ensayo de la escena

Leon- por supuesto entre más rápido salga de esto mejor

Mía- Como diga joven Leon

Empezó el ensayo la escena se miraba romántica y muy alentadora a que no le disgustara hacer esa escena con May

Mía- joven Leon estamos listos para el beso

Leon- Esta bien

Leon empezó acercarse a los labios de May cuando un fuerte portazo había sonado en el salón de práctica, era Sora y Leon quedo perplejo de ver con la furia en que había entrado al salón

Sora- joven Leon

Leon- que es lo que quieres

Sora- acepto ser su compañera permanente con todas sus condiciones

Leon pensaba lo había logrado Sora por fin lo aceptaría él y a sus sentimientos

Leon- Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo

Sora- Muy segura

Leon- está bien, May ya quiere que seas mi compañera y sora volverá a ocupar tu lugar

May- me lo imaginaba pero tengan en cuentan de que tendrán que ensayar mucho las escena la obra se estrena en tres días, y tu sora espero que logres superar mi talento

May se retiro al salón donde estaba Rosetta para practicar sus escenas

Mía- sora, joven Leon espero que no se vuelva separar hacen una hermosa pareja en el escenario.

Sora- no te preocupes mía no volverá a pasar.

Leon- Mía comenzaremos con las escenas entre un momento, déjame hablar asolas con Sora.

Mía- claro Joven Leon

Leon- Sora porque te tardaste tanto tiempo en aceptar tus sentimientos hacía mí?

Sora- Miedo no me dejaba mostrar mis sentimientos

Leon- que miedo?

Sora- el de pensar que solo me usaría y me abandonaría como amuchas de sus compañeras

Leon- Sora por ninguna de mis antiguas compañeras había sentido lo que siento por ti

Sora- enserio joven león

Leon- Sora te amo con toda mi alma

Sora- joven Leon yo también lo amo

En ese momento que Leon oyó salir esa palabras de su boca abrazo a Sora y le dio un beso largo y apasionado, sora sentía todo de Leon en ese beso

Leon- sora espero que entiendas que estamos iniciando una relación

Sora- claro joven Leon, pero lo primero es empezar el ensayo en tres días se estrenaba la obra

Leon- me encantara estar a tu lado realizándola

Sora- entonces llamemos a Mía

Sora- Mía!

Mía- que manda sora

Sora- El joven Leon y yo queremos empezar a ensayar

Mía- está bien Sora

Los ensayos empezaron y en las escenas se notaba el amor de ambos reflejados en el papel de su personaje, pero tenían que darse prisa faltaban tres días!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado continuare con esta magnífica historia, espero que dejen reviews plisss de que esperan del próximo cap. por fisss

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí esta otro cap... Perdón por la tardanza es que no he tenido tiempo desde que comencé en carrera! Bueno espero que lo disfruten y gracias a todos los que me escribieron.

En esos tres días habían ensayado bien sus papeles cada uno de los actores de Kaleido estaban listos para el estreno.

Sora- Mía ya está todo listo para mañana.

Mía- Esta bien sora! las escenas ya están listas y sé que todo saldrá bien mañana.

Sora- Claro que sí! Mañana todo saldrá bien.

Mía- Eso espero, bueno vete a descansar mañana será el gran día

Sora- Esta bien Mía, nos vemos mañana.

Mía- Hasta mañana sora.

Sora se dirigió a su dormitorio está cansada y mañana tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para que la obra saliera del todo bien. Al llegar a su dormitorio vio que Leon la esperaba en la puerta.

Sora- Leon! Que haces aquí

Leon- Vine para llevarte a cenar

Sora- Es que Mía me dijo que tenía que descansar

Leon- No será mucho tiempo, además no he estado mucho tiempo con mi novia fuera de los ensayos

Al oír esa palabras (mi novia) sora se sonrojo nadie le había dicho eso y sobre todo no había tenido novio haci que era un experiencia hermosa.

Sora- Bueno, está bien vamos

Leon tomo de la cintura a Sora y se dirigieron al auto de Leon, se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al restaurante.

En la mesa del restaurante sora y Leon estaban comiendo hasta que Sora rompió el silencio.

Sora- Leon te puedo pregunta algo?

Leon- Claro Sora de que se trata?

Sora estaba nerviosa no sabía si era correcto preguntarle eso pero era una duda que invadía su cabeza y tenía que saberlo.

Sora- Leon, e...e. estas feliz con migo?

Leon la miro extrañado no sabía por qué le estaba preguntando eso.

Leon- Claro Sora. Te amo por qué no debería de estarlo!

Sora- Es que en estos día me he puesto a pensar y…

Leon- Y qué?

Sora- bueno, tú has salido con mujeres con más clase y mejor posición, y con mucha más madurez.

Leon- Sora, ninguna de esas mujeres con distinguida clase hicieron que me enamorara de ellas, pero tu lograste, hiciste que me enamorara como nunca antes lo había hecho eso te hace superior a ellas.

Sora- Pero…

Sora no pudo terminar la frase ya que Leon la había silenciado con beso dulce y tierno.

Leon- no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso!

Sora- Esta bien.

Leon- bueno es hora de irnos tienes que descansar para mañana.

Sora- Esta bien

Leon pago la cuenta y se dirigió al escenario Kaleido para dejar a Sora, y que descansara ya que mañana sería un gran día para ella.

Sora- Gracias Leon te veo mañana

Leon- Esta bien Sora que descanses hasta mañana.

Sora- Adiós Leon.

Leon- esa no es la forma de despedirse es esta…

Tomado a Sora de la cintura acercándola más a él, dándole un beso largo y apasionado. Sora estaba sonrojada jamás había pensado que ella se convertiría en la novia del Dios de la Muerte.

Sora- Te amo

Leon- Yo te amo más! Hasta mañana

Sora- Si, hasta mañana.

Sora se dirijo a su dormitorio mientras recordaba el beso que Leon hace uno momentos le acababa de dar, se sentía feliz pero también se sentía un poco triste ya que pensaba que tal vez un día se separarían y eso le destrozaría el corazón.

Sora entro en su habitación y vio a Fool dormido te en la cama.

Sora- Fool quítate necesito dormir mañana será el estreno de la obra.

Fool- Pero sora ya que estas cansada que tal un masaje!

Sora- te encerare en el armario si me sigues molestando.

Fool- Esta bien, solo fue una sugerencia. Por cierto veo que estas muy feliz Sora se puede saber el motivo?

Sora- Es que fui a cenar con Leon.

Fool- ya entiendo porque esa cara tan feliz.

Sora- bueno, ya tengo que irme a dormir mañana será un gran dia.

Fool- Te aseguro mi pequeña sora que lo será!

Sora se quedo dormida, en sus sueños se imaginaba como seria el día de mañana, como sería su debut al lado de Leon y las escena romántica entre ellos…

Bueno espero que le haya gustado y mis disculpa por la tardanza enserio además está un poco falta de inspiración! XD pero tratare de subir el otro cap. lo antes posible ya que aun ando un poco falta de inspiración! Bueno, ojala dejen reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón enserio mil perdones por atracarme pero mi carrera me quito mucho tiempo y la inspiración se me fue :( ! enserio mil perdones!

Bueno también querías decirles que muchas gracias por su paciencia enserio prometo no demorar mucho!

También en salida de esta nueva inspiración cambiare un poco la temática de la historia espero se de su agrado!

**Dialogos** - hablan-

**Piensan** *_hablan*_

Sin mas bla,bla,bla! A leer

Sora se había levantado del mejor humor ese día había amanecido de lo mejor un día perfecto para el estreno de la obra aunque para que todo saliera a la perfección esta en el salón de entrenamiento practicando la técnica final que demostraba su amor antes del clímax con la fantástica escena del beso.

Kathy se encontraba ayudándolos para perfeccionar esa técnica lo mejor posible ya solo faltaban horas para el estreno.

Kathy- Más alto Sora

Sora- Si como usted diga

Kathy- Mas fuerza león

Kathy- Mas sentimiento

Kathy- Mas precisión

Sora y león estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para terminar esa técnica a la perfección, pero a pesar de ya haberla ensayado antes algo faltaba para perfeccionarla y no sabía que era.

Mía- Señorita Kathy no cree que esta siendo un poco dura con  
>Sora y el Joven Leon, es decir esa técnica ya salió bien para ser presentada hoy en el estreno de la obra<p>

Kathy- Mía debes mejorar mucho para dirigir, aunque esa técnica haya salido bien, siento que está faltando algo para completarla y quede perfecta

Mía- si señorita Kathy, lo siento

Kathy- No te preocupes Mía, -SORA, LEON! Términos por ahorra descanse un rato y después continuamos

Sora y león asistieran y bajaron de los trapecios para pensar que es lo que estaban haciendo mal y que les hacía falta para esa técnica

_Sora *no entiendo que nos hace falta para que esta técnica salga perfecta*_

_Leon *No miro ningún error en la interpretación de Sora ni en la mía y aun así no sale a la perfección*_

Mientras tanto…

Fool- Al parecer la constelación de sagitario y escorpión se encuentran en una confusión y si no descubren la salida jamás podrán realizar la técnica mágica

Sora y Leon se encontraban descansando en el salon de entrenamiento y con la inquietud del error de esta técnica

Sora- Leon no comprendo porque? esta técnica nos sale a la perfección con la técnica angelical

Leon- Yo tampoco comprendo el porqué Sora?

Sora- Pero que nos hará falta?

Leon- Que estamos haciendo mal?

Kathy- BASTA! De inseguridades menos podrán perfeccionar esa técnica si siguen haci

Sora- Lo siento señorita Kathy pero…

Kathy- Nada de peros Sora eres la estrella del escenario Kaleido y si estas insegura tanto Leon, yo y todo el elenco será sentirá igual y la obra será un fracaso

Sora- Si! Perdón, le prometo dar toda mi confianza para que Leon y yo hagamos a la perfección esta técnica!

Kathy- A si esta mejor y dejemos de perder tiempo comiencen a entrenar

Leon y Sora asistieron y subieron al trapecio de entrenamiento, estaban por comenzar la realización de la técnica pero la voz de Kathy los interrumpió

Kathy- Sora, desde cuando le hablas de tu a Leon?

Sora ante la pregunta se sonrojo y dijo- A… bueno… yo…yo

Ya no logro terminar ya que Leon respondió por ella la pregunta para sacarla de esa incómoda situación

Leon- hoy te darás cuenta al final de la obra

Kahty- bien! Como digas, empecemos con los ensayos

Sora y león siguieron con el ensayo de esa técnica y siguieron sin conseguir los resultados deseados a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo y de las exigencias de Kathy.

Kalos- Sora, Leon! Ya es hora de irse a cambiar ya comenzara la función!

Sora- Si jefe!

Leon asistiendo con la cabeza y ambos bajaron de los trapecios para irse a sus respectivos camerinos a cambiarse para el estreno de la obra.

Cuando Sora salió del camerino con rumbo al escenario encontró a todos felices y por supuesto seguros _es palabra seguros, eso era lo que la atormentaba para no poder estar feliz al igual que sus amigos y todos los demás por no comprender el por qué el fallo de la técnica._

_Sora *no es momento de pensar en eso, la señorita Kathy tenía razón si no estoy segura el resto del elenco tampoco lo estarían_ _y no puede defraudar la confianza de ellos, ni la de Leon, ni la del publico pero…_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mía

Mía- Sora te sucede algo? Te noto pensativa y un poco falta de ánimo?

Sora- No Mía estoy bien! Solo que estoy un poco nerviosa por la obra es todo, no te preocupes

Ana- Sora! Mía! Miren

Sora y Mía- aah!

Ambas se pusieron a reír cuando vieron a su amiga intentado hacer sus bromas de siempre; por suerte Mía le coloco un momento en la obra para hacer sus bromas ya que si no, se lo perdonaría.

Ana- Y bien que les pareció chicas?

Mía- Esta bien Ana! Pero ese no es el disfraz para la obra

Ana- Si es cierto pero aproveche la ocasión

Sora- Esta muy bueno Ana, ya quiero verte en el escenario

Ana- Gracias Sora! Por cierto puedo preguntarte algo?

Sora- Si claro dime

Ana- Ayer Mía, Rosseta y yo fuimos a buscarte a tu habitación pero no estabas?

Sora se puso tensa ante la pregunta por qué era cierto el noviazgo de Leon y ella no se había hecho públicamente, tenía que pensar una buena escusa

Mía- Es cierto! A decir verdad creímos que estabas entrenando pero Ken te fue a buscar y tampoco te encontró

Sora- Bueno es que verán yo estaba….no pudo continuar por la voz del jefe las interrumpió

Kalos- Bueno a sus puestos en unos minutos saldrán al escenario!

Todos asistieron y Sora agradeció que el jefe llegara en el momento adecuado y salvarla de contestar esa pregunta; Leon iba llegando por el pasillo y escuchó un Si por parte de todos los del elenco pero al llegar se sorprendió Sora tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro

Leon se acerco a su Sora para darle ánimos de lo contrario ni con su "confianza" lograría realizar esa técnica y mostrar el mejor de los espectáculos.

Leon- Te encuentras bien?

Sora- Ah! Si estoy bien solo me preocupa lo de la técnica, pero no importa yo se que lo lograremos!

Leon- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien!

Sora- Si!

Ken- Sora, Leon estamos a punto de comenzar!

Sora y Leon- Si

Ken- bien! Jefe ya estamos listos!

Kalos- Muy bien! Comencemos con la obra

Todos- SI!

_Sora *no importa lo que pase tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo y lograre saber el secreto de esa técnica*_

Todos salieron al escenario cada uno con sus respectivos papeles y escenas hasta que llego la más esperada la técnica magina para llegar al clímax.

Bueno sé que soy mala pero trataré de subir el próximo capítulo! Espero recompensar el atraso cambiando un poco el rumbo, poniéndole un poco de intriga y un poco más largo!

Hasta la Próxima! Espero sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz de leerlos!

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de **JUNICHI SATO**

Bueno perdón por atrasarme pero no he tenido ni tiempo para respirar!

Pero sin más habladuría a leer! :D

**Diálogos** - hablan-

**Piensan** *_hablan*_

**Cambio de escena ******

La escena transcurría como todos esperaban Sora y Leon estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que esa técnica saliera a la perfección.

_Sora *llego el momento de interpretarla*_

_Leon*es hora de realizar esta técnica*_

Sora tomo impulso y salto con los brazos extendidos para que Leon la recibiera y la impulsara con ambas manos y poder tener una pose de un ave extendiendo sus alas para después descender con los brazos plegados dando la ilusión que esa ave descendía, Es pose inmortalizaba el hecho de que el amor del Sol y la Luna pudo vencer la maldad y la oscuridad.

Asi fue Leon impulso a Sora lo mas alto que pudo y Sora empezó a tomar esa hermosa pose en el aire pero no logro dar la ilusión de una ve libre y feliz por volar, dio la ilusión de una forzada a estirar sus alas.

Kathy- No entiendo que pasa con Sora esa fue la peor técnica que he visto!

Mia- Señorita Kathy, esquetalvez Sora esta cansada por el entrenamiento eso debe ser todo

Kathy- Claro que no Mia ni cuando realizo la técnica angelical lucia asi!

Mia- Si señorita Kathy perdóneme

Kathy- No te preocupes Mia no es tu culpa. –Y ustedes centren esos reflectores en Sora y Leon y agreguen una luces de color Azul y Amarillo para intentar salvar el climax

Los del elenco asistieron y empezaron hacer los nuevs cambios requerido para la escena del climax.

_Sora*No entiendo lo intente con todo mi corazón y salió mal*_

_Leon*Sora, no muestras ni amor, ni __entusiasmo__ que tienes mi Sora*_

Sora descendió con los brazos plegados a donde se encontraba Leon, Leon la recibió y la abrazo tiernamente para después dar el final esperado. Leon tomo con su mano el mentón de Sora y empezó ha acercar lentamente su rostro hasta atrapar esos labios en un beso dulce y tierno, Sora sentía esos calidos contra los suyos sentía una gran calidez dentro de su pecho.

Leon se separo lentamente del rostro de Sora para sonreírle, Sora por su parte que do hinotizada por esa hermosa sonrisa hasta que los aplausos y las ovaciones los sacaron de su ensoñación.

El publico aplaudía y hacia sonidos como aaawwwwww! Y las admiradoras de Leon lloraban tristemente al ver al acrobata francés con pareja dentro de escenario.

-aaaaaaaaawww!-

-por que joven Leon-

-Adiós a mi oportunidad- eso se escuchaba por todo el escenario.

Kathy- Bueno no resulto como esperaba pero no es un mal final que opinas Mia?

Mia- Bueno me gusto mucho la ultima muestra de afecto.

Kathy- Si! Tienes razón jamás crei ver a Leon asi de enamorado!

Mia- ¿Enamorado?

Kathy- Vamos Mia no me digas que no te avías dado cuenta de eso?

Mia- Bueno como era parte de la obra crei que solo estaban actuando, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en eso señorita Kathy.

Kathy- No importa, pero ahora entiendo por que tanta confianza entre esos dos

Mia- disculpe?

Kathy- Nada Miaolvidalo, mejor vamos a ver que tal le pareció el espectáculo

Mia-Si!

Leon mantenía a Sora agarrada de la cintura y pudo notar que su rostro no mostraba esa felicidad característica de ella al terminar una obra.

Leon- Te encuentras bien Sora?

Sora- Si, es solo que la técnica no salió como esperaba

Leon- No te preocupes, con maspratica mejorara

Sora- Eso espero

El trapecio descendió y ambos bajaron y se enfrentaron con un montón de reporteros haciendo un monton de preguntas acerca de la ultima escena

-Señorita Naegino es usted parejasentimental del Joven Leon Oswaldo?

-Joven Leon la ultima escena fue actuación o hay mas en ella?

-Señorita, usted es novia del Joven Oswaldo

Sora estaba aturdida con tantas preguntas que no sabia que responder a cada una de ellas y decidió tomar la mano de Leon y apretarla un poco para que la viera. Leon sintió un apretón en su mano, volteo y vio a Sora con la cara de confundida por como responder a ese monton de preguntas asi que seria mejor que el las respondiera.

Leon- Para resonder a sus preguntas, Sora Naegino y yo somos pareja en el ámbito profesional y sentimental.

Sora y los reportedos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Leon, sora no crei que confesara ante casi todo mundo su relación y por supuesto ya estaba de mas confesárselo a sus amigas y el resto de elenco del escenario.

Ana- Mia! Escuche bien o león acaba de decir en pocas palabras que Sora es su novia?

Mia- No creo que hayas escuchado mal Ana yo también oi lo mismo

Sara, Marion, Mey, Rossetta y Ken se acercaron a Mia y Ana para confirmar que lo que acababan de escuchar era cierto y no una alucinación.

Rossetta- Ustedes creen que lo dijo enserio

Mey- Pues yo no se! No me importa si son novios o no!

Sara- Quien lo diaria jamás crei ver a león enamorado

Marion- Yo creo que Sora cautivo su corazón con ese beso y por eso Leon se enamoro de ella!

Mia- tienes razón Marion talves ese beso despertó sus corazones y tendrán un final feliz

Ana- Ya despierten ustedes dos!

Mia y Mario- ¬_¬

Mia- Bueno Ana entonces como explicas que Leon se enamorara de Sora.

Ana- Simple Mia, Sora debió hacer una de sus bromas y enamora a Leon con sus payasadas y sorisas.

Mia- Estamos hablando de sora Ana no de ti!

Ana- Bueno es una idea mas cuerda que la suya

Mia y Marion- Como digas!

Ana- y a todo esto y Ken?

Marion- Vi que se acerco con nosotros pero ya no lo veo

Mia y Ana- Sera mejor dejarlo solo

Sara- Por que dicen eso chicas?

Mia- Bueno, esque Ken estaba enamorado de Sora y me imagino que con lo que se acaba de enterrar p0erdio todas sus ilusiones

Ana- Ademas nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía

Sara- O bueno entonces será mejor lo que dicen dejarlo solo

Rosseta- Chicos hay bien Sora y Leon (dijo señalado el pasillo)

Mey- Vamos a ver que explicación nos dan

Mia- Pero dijiste que no te importaba

Mey- O.o bueno, eso no significa que no pueda saber si esto afectara la obra

Ana- Pero como podría afectarla al contrario ayudaría en el aspectoromantico

Mey- Olvídenlo- dijo para después empezar en dirección en donde se encontraban Leon Y Sora

Sara- Vamos Ana y Mia

Ambas asistieron y siguieron a Sara tenia una enorme curiosidad de que les dirían acerca de su ralación, Sora estaba al lado de Leon algo agotada por tratar de librarse de todos esos reportero, cuando se encontraba dentro del escenario no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al tener todas las miradas sobre ella y que ella aun no soltaba la mano de Leon al contrario la sostenía mas fuerte por los nervios , vio que se acercaban sus amigos ya estaba esperando la cantidad de preguntas de ellos

Rosseta- Sora por que no nos dijiste nada?

Ana- Es que acaso no confias en nosotros?

Mia- Si! Debías al menos decirnos que te enamorarte de Leon?

Sara- Dime Leon que se siente estar enamorado jajaja!

Marion- Verdad que lo cautivaste con el beso

Sora no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas ante aquella pregunta

Mey- Como fue que se hicieron paraeja y yo ni enterada

Sora se calmo un poco y decidió contestar las preguntas de sus amigas

Sora- Bueno esque todavía no estaba segura de cómo lo tomarianjajaja! .Constesto poniendo una mano en su cabeza como lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa

Todas- Es en serio?

Sora- Si!

Mey- Bueno que mas da me voy a mi camerino

Sora solto la mano de Leon para explicar mejor la situcion a los demás mietras que Leon se quedo con la cantidad de preguntas que le estaba haciendo Sara.

Sara- Bien y tu Leon que me dices?

Leon- No hay nada que decir todo lo que necesitaba aclarar ya lo saben los reporteros si tanta es tu insistencia pregúntales a ellos

Sara- Crei que enamorado se te quitaría lo amargadajaja! Pero veo que Sora va liar con tu mal humor

Leon- Eso no te incumbe

Sara- Vamos Leon sonríe no querras se de cuenta de carácter y terminecontigo

Leon estaba perdiendo la paciencia y mejor contesto

-Ella no haría eso-

Sara- tu que sabes?

Leon- Ya basta Sara, Sora no me derara por eso!

Sara- Bueno pero te recomiendo que al menos seas sonriente cuando estes con ella!

Leon ya cansado solo asistió pero su tortura apenas comenzaba ya que oyó la vos de Kathy y la de Kalos acercarse y pensar que también tenia que responder la tediosas preguntas de ellos.

Se encontraban a fuera de la habitación de Sora cansados y agotados jamás se imaginaron que dar explicaciones sobre su relación los dejaría agotados tanto como las amigas de sora como Kathy, Sara y Kalos a Leon.

Se encontraban en el barandal aspirando el aroma fresc0o de la noche y viendo las estrellas.

Sora- uuuu! Bueno almenos todo que do resuelto (contesto cansada)

Leon- No entiendo porque les dimos explicaciones es nuestra relación no la de ellos! (contesto algo irritado y molesto)

Sora- Si no le hubiéramos contestado a todas sus preguntas seguro todavía nos estuvieran preguntando hasta contestar (contesto sabiendo como eran sus amigas)

Leon- A un así! no teníamos que dar tantas explicaciones

Sora- Bueno, pero ya no importa ahora hay que concentrarnos en la obra, ya tendremos tiempo para eso

Leon- Tienes razón (le dijo acercándose y tomándola de la cintura) pero aun no encuentro el porque de nuestros errores en esa técnica

Sora- Ya veras que juntos lo resolveremos (le dijo volteándose para verse a la cara)

Leon- Eso espero, (le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro para rozar los labios de Sora, con todo lo de la obra y las preguntas no había probado eso labios que lo enloquecía)

Sora- Si, yo tamb... (Leon no la dejo terminar ya que había sellado sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno y dulce aunque esta ves mordía el labio de Sora para profundizar y pudiera entrar su lengua en esa calidad cavidad, Sora le cedió el paso y la lengua de Leon se abrir paso por la cavidad de Sora, ella seguía el compas de la suya con la de Leon, siguieron así hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire)

Sora- Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento (contesto algo sonrojado por el reciente beso)

Leon- Esta bien, hasta mañana Mi Sora (le dijo mientras se despedía con un casto beso)

Sora- Si hasta mañana

Leon se empezó alegar hasta que se perdió su silueta y Sora entro a su habitación aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar y tenia que preguntarle a Fool que es lo que pasaba con esa técnica.

Sora- Fool! Fool!

Fool apareció frente a Sora al oír su llamado

Fool- Si sora

Sora- Fool tu sabes algo sobre la técnica porque no resulta (contesto mientras caminaba y se recostaba en la cama con un brazo sobre so rostro)

Fool- Sora, déjame decirte que las respuestas las tienes tu nada mas

Sora- Pero... no lo entiendo, no entiendo que esta mal

Fool- Sora puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sora- Si, Fool que pasa?

Fool- Tu confías en Leon?

Sora- Si confió en el pero...

Fool- Pero...

Sora- El día que fuimos a cenar tuve un sueño raro antes del estreno de la obra yo me puse a imaginar como seria el día de mañana pero... no fue eso lo que soñé

_Flash Back_

_Me acosté estaba cansada y mañana seria la obra, me durmió imaginando como seria el día de mañana pero, mi sueño cambio me encontraba viendo cosas del pasado cuando Leon me trataba mal y me confundía con Sofi, no entendía porque miraba eso pero lo que mas me sorprendía era recordar los comentarios de la hermana de Leon con migo, que yo me parecía a Sofi, cuando Leon me salvo creyendo que era Sofi, lo que Mey dijo que estaba tan confundido que crei que yo era Sofi, me sentía confundida Leon dijo que me amaba pero Leon me empezó a tratar diferente porque tenia los mismos ideales que Sofi o por que le recordaba a ella, y unas preguntas empezaron a rondar en mi cabeza , ¿Leon no siente amor por mi y solo la malinterpreta? ¿o esta tan confundido que cree que lo que siente por mi es diferente? ¿O simplemente no quiere aceptar que me mira como su hermana y quiere evitarlo disfrasando un sentimiento de otro que no es? , Todas esas preguntas me vinieron a mi mente y no entiendo el porque, hasta que el sonido de la alarma me despertó y empecé a prepararme para la obra._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sora- Eso es lo que soñé y nose como interpretarlo Fool, o como sentirme solo se que no se me quita esta confusión

Fool- Sora será mejor que piense bien y hables con Leon al respecto por que de lo contrario jamás podrás interpretar esa técnica

Fool- Sora, ya habías tenido ese sueño antes?

Sora- Bueno, no con exactitud pero solo recordaba cosas como el porque Leon me había empezado a tratar bien y me volvi importante

Fool- Entiendo, espero que lo puedas solucionar Sora

Sora- Lo se, Fool hasta mañana (dijo mientras solo tomaba su colcha para cubrirse)

Fool- Hasta mañana mi pequeña

Ken después de lo que se enterró, de que perdió a Sora salió corriendo del escenario lo mas rápido que pudo tomo un autobús y se fue a su casa, no saludo, ni ceno simplemente subió y se cerro en su habitación, se recostó bocabajo y lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Miles de preguntas atravesaban su mente, mientras cientos de lagrimas salían sin parar, jamas en su vida pensó sentir un dolor tan grande, ni cuando le dijeron que no podía participar en el escenario por el problema de su corazón.

Lo único que tenia seguro era que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera conquistaría a Sora y no le importaba lo que pensarían de el, con ese pensamiento cayo rendido y se durmió.

Sora se había levantado y se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento para la perfección de la técnica tenia una confusión en su cabeza que debía hacer!, seguir el consejo de Fool y preguntarle sobre los sentimientos que tenia hacia Sophi y los que tenia hacia ella, o a la otra respuesta que llego y era esperar a que el tiempo quitara esa duda pero ambas opciones tenían la misma consecuencia que era que Si, que solo se confundió y malinterpreto las cosas solo que una le daba tiempo de disfrutar mas con Leon, pero tenia que encontrar una solución y pronto por el bien de todos, no querría resultar lastimada pero tenia que salir de eso con cualquiera de las dos soluciones aunque...Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kathy.

Kathy- Sora ya vamos a comenzar sube al trapecio (le dijo con un tono de preocupación al ver confusión en su rostro)

Sora- Si señorita pero y Leon (pregunto al observar y percatarse de que Leon aun no se encontraba en el salón)

Kathy- Tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos con Kalos, no te preocupes (contesto al recordarse del encuentro con Leon en la oficina de Kalos)

Sora- ahhh, esta bien... pero como hare sola la técnica?

Kathy- Sora... te seré sincera creo que la que necesita entrenamiento en la interpretación de la técnica eres tu y no Leon, he notado que has estado confundida en los ensayos y la verdad nose porque pero también he notado que tu estado afecta también a Leon (dijo con un poco de enfado al recordar la función de anoche)

Sora estaba sorprendida por la palabras de la señorita Kathy, sabia que tenia una confusión pero jamás pensó que afectaría a Leon también.

Sora- Esta bien señorita Kathy, comenzare a ensayar y daré mi mejor esfuerzo (dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y una felicidad que estaba lejos de ella)

Kathy- Bien entonces comencemos (respondió mas calmada al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Sora)

Sora- Si señorita (también respondió mientras subía al trapecio)

En la oficina de Kalos se encontraba Leon hablando sobre el comportamiento que tuvo Sora en la función de anoche.

Kalos- Leon tienes que averiguar que le pasa a Sora, no puede seguir con una técnica mediocre! (dijo molesto al recordar la función)

Leon- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo onligarla a que me diga lo que le sucede

Kalos- Pues tendrás que encontrar la manera Leon esto no puede seguir así, no almenos si se quiere seguir con la obra (esa respuesta irrito y molesto a Leon no le gustaba que le digieran que hacer y menos con amenazas)

Leon- Que intentas decir? (pregunto mas que molesto por sus insinuaciones)

Kalos- Que si no arreglas esto con Sora automáticamente se suspenderá la obra!

Leon- Sabes perfectamente que eso afectara mas a Sora!

Kalos- Lose, pero tienes que arreglar esto al ver tu relación con ella o tendré que verme en la necesidad de suspender la obra o sacar a Sora de ella o cambiarte de compañera

Leon- Que?! estas muy equivocado si piensas quitar a Sora de la obra o que deje de ser mi compañera (contesto molesto que pensaba al decirle eso)

Kalos- Así tendrá que ser si no se soluciona esto, tu decides o lo arreglas y perfeccionan esa técnica o tomare estas medidas!

Leon- Bien como quieras, intentare hablar con Sora

Kalos- Esta bien y será mejor que te apresures nose puede seguir con ese espectáculo como el de anoche

Leon simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió molesto de la oficina de Kalos como podía ser tan insensible con respecto a lo que le pasaba a Sora, además no era para tanto es decir lo único en lo que estaba fallando era en la interpretación de la técnica todo lo demás esta mas que perfecto, pero tenia un poco la razón al recordar lo esencial que era la técnica y solo le quedaba saber que le pasaba a su Sora.

Kathy- Sora esa pose y tu expresión!

Sora- Si señorita

Llevaban tiempo ensayando y Sora no conseguía mejorar en lo mas mínimo y todavía Leon no había llegado al salón a practicar.

Kathy- Sora tomate un pequeño descanso (dijo desanimada por el proceso de Sora)

Sora- Señorita... todavía... no estoy... cansada (dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que había esta haciendo)

Kathy- Sora no ceo progreso así que mejor aprovéchalo para despejar tu mente

Sora- Si señorita como usted diga (contesto algo triste por la respuesta que le dio pero era la verdad y tenia que afrontarlo)

Sora bajo del trapecio de entrenamiento y se sentó en una esquina del salón con las mismas preguntas de la mañana, solo le quedaba que pensar y tomar una decisión cuando viera la oportunidad su pensamiento se corto a ver a Leon entrando al salón de entrenamiento.

Sora- Leon... (lo llamo casi susurrando)

Leon entro al salón y diviso a Sora sentada en una esquina de este y ya que se encontraba sola tomo la decisión que seria el momento de preguntar lo que le pasa aunque no tuviera una respuesta muy satisfactoria.

Leon- Sora (la llamo con un tono autoritario)

Sora se levanto de donde estaba y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la voz de Leon

Sora- Leon... como estas? (pregunto al encontrarse a una distancia prudente de Leon y con un tono de curiosidad)

Leon- Bien (contesto en un tono frio)

Sora no esperaba una respuesta tan fría por parte de el así que empezó a pensar que talves ese humor se debía al estar tratando esos asuntos con el jefe que la señorita Kathy le había dicho.

Leon- Sora tenemos que hablar (dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro)

Sora- Esta bien (respondió preocupada por esa palabras dichas y no puedo evitar que su rostro lo reflejara)

Caminaron y se sentaron y recostaron su espalda contra la pared, durante unos instantes se sembró un silencio incomodo haci que Leon fue el primero en romperlo.

Leon- Sora te pasa algo? (pregunto directo y sin tapujos)

Sora no esperaba esa pregunta- Nose a que te refieres

Leon- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero! (respondió alzando un poco la voz)

Sora- En verdad no lo se (contesto evadiendo la respuesta que tenia en su mente)

Leon simplemente le contesto al darse cuenta que en realidad no sabia sobre lo que le preguntaba- Me refiero a tu comportamiento que has tenido mientras se ensayaba la técnica y su realización pero también tu comportamientofuera de esta

En ese momento Sora descubrió a lo que se refería y temía que fuera eso, pero era el momento de salir de dudas y averiguar sus las respuestas a sus preguntas

Sora- Yo... bueno yo... (empezó a balbucear intentando que sus palabras salieran de su boca, pero no lo lograba)

Leon- Tu que Sora? puedes decírmelo (respondió calmado para darle confianza y que continuara)

Sora- Yo... solo estoy preocupada sobre el secreto de esta técnica es todo (respondió siendo victima de la cobardía y optar por la segunda opción y espera que el tiempo dirá esa respuestas que tanto necesitaba)

Leon- Estas segura que solo es eso? (volvió a preguntar no muy seguro de la respuesta que le había dado)

Sora- Si, solo es eso no te preocupes (contesto lo mas calmada y esforzando una sonrisa en su rostro)

Leon- Esta bien, entonces será mejor empezar a ensayar para la función de esta noche (respondió convencido de la respuesta y ofreciendo una mano para que se levantara de su lugar)

Sora- Si (respondiendo mientras tomaba la mano de Leon)

Leon- Sora recuerda que Te amo, si y que puedes decirme lo que sea (dijo aun sosteniendo su mano y con la otra acariciando su mejilla)

Sora solo asistió y con un poco de sonrojo que empezó adorna su rostro y comenzó acercar el rostro al de Leon, Leon también comenzó acercar el su hasta que sus labios se rosaron y comenzaron con un beso dulce y tierno que no duro mucho por la interrupción de Kathy.

Kathy- Sora! Leon! será mejor que dejen eso para después y continuemos con el ensayo

Sora se separo de Leon y sonrojada contesto- Si señorita, lo lamento

Leon simplemente se giro y comenzó a subir al trapecio un poco molesto por la interrupción de Kathy en el momento con Sora. Sora también subió al trapecio y dieron comienzo al ensayo.

Los ensayos y la obra siguieron durante una semanas al igual que las funciones pero el cambio en Sora era poco por no decir mínimo, por mas que lo intentaba las dudas persistían en la cabeza de Sora y gracias a eso esl secreto de la técnica no era revelado, al parecer la opción que eligió no fue la mejor yaqué no lograra éxito, en cambio Leon se encontraba molesto y conforme pasaba el tiempo se notaba mas porque por el hecho que no miraba cambios en Sora y empezó a pensar que talvez le mintió sobre lo que le pasaba, se empezó a preguntar ¿Qué tan poca confianza tenia en el? y si era así no podían seguir.

Mientras tanto en una terraza de un edificio en Paris se encontraba dos personas desayunado una sentada enfrente que la otra y una sosteniendo un periódico.

-Mira al parecer el escenario Kaleido ya estreno una nueva obra y fue un éxito pero también dicen que la protagonista ha bajado un poco su esplendor al realizar una técnica denomina la técnica mágica (dijo mientras le mostraba la imagen de Sora y el escenario)

-No me importa- (respondió sin ganas e interés)

-Pues debería de importarte-

-¿Y se puede saber porque? (pregunto de mala gana)

-Porque aquí también dice que Leon Oswaldo y Sora Naegino dieron a conocer su relación amorosa (respondió con burla esperando su reacción)

-¿¡QUE?! eso no puede ser (dijo alarmada)

-Claro que si mira- (dijo señalando la otra pagina donde se encontraba un imagen de ellos y una nota)

-Debe ser una equivocación!

-Pues no lo creo y menos por las imágenes de ellos!

-Eso no puede ser! tengo que ir mañana mismo al escenario Kaleido

-Y se puede saber a que?

-Como que a que? a recuperar lo que es mío, Leon Oswaldo es solamente mío me escuchaste! (dijo casi gritando la ultima frase)

-Por favor, sabes que nunca fue tuyo, ni tubo nada serio contigo solo te utilizo igual que con las otras por que de ser diferente no te abría soltado de nose cuantos metros de altura y prácticamente te rompiste el brazo o no?

-Solo... solo no sabia lo que quería, estaba aferrado algo que no existía, además tu no lo conoces!

-TU tampoco (respondió enojada por la necedad de sus palabras y pensamiento)

-Te equivocas, en el tiempo que compartí con el lo conocí lo que paso que el no podía aceptar sus sentimientos y por eso hizo lo que hizo (respondió con el mismo tono de molestia y alteración)

-Si tu lo dices, pero te advierto que volverás a salir lastimada y de la peor manera (respondió con tono de cansancio)

-Nuevamente te equivocas, regresare a Francia con Leon comiendo de mi mano y la que saldrá sufriendo será esa embustera de Sora Naegino TE LO JURO!

-Bien como digas, ya me arte de esto así que iré a conseguir el boletó de avión

-Confía en mi, ya veras que así como te lo digo pasaran las cosas y no es por presionarte pero apresúrate, necesito irme ya

La persona que la acompañaba simplemente asistió y se retiro mientras la otra se acerco al balcón y mirando al cielo dijo una palabras con seguridad y maldad

-Espero que hayas disfrutado Sora Naegino por que no sabes lo que te espera!

Tanto Leon como Sora no se imaginan los problemas que se avecinaban y al parecer una tormenta próxima va ha empezar a oscurecer el esplendor del escenario Kaleido

CONTINUARA...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap!, sugerías serán bienvenidas porque como les recuerdo soy nueva y este es mi primer fic y espero mejorar conforme avance la historia y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leerme, en darme un reviews, en alertas y favoritos, enserio muchísimas gracias ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante.

Y tal ves piensas que pasa con esa cochina técnica por que todo en base a ella y dejen decirles que es la parte central de la historia y ya lo descubrirán porque.

Hare lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.

y perdón por faltas ortográficas.


	9. Aviso

AVISO:

Mis queridas lectoras serán que querrán matarme por la tardanza pero aparte de mis estudios existe otra razón, la cual es que me han llegado unos mensajes privados y unos reviews en lo cual se dice que yo estoy copiando, haciendo o pareciendo mi fic al de una autora llamada Adele Melody a lo cual me enfurecí bastante ya que cada ser humano es diferente en todo sentido y la verdad yo como autora de un fic no copiaría a otros si se perfectamente que no me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mí, por tal motivo que el fic se parara temporalmente para rehacer la historia o hacer esperar que la inspiración me llegue para hacer una nueva.

En verdad lo siento por todas esas lectoras que estuvieron pendientes de mi fic y todo lo que concierne con él, y espero que puedan entenderme.

Hasta la próxima

_Sapphire of Love-15_


End file.
